Charlie Bradbury meets Felicity Smoak
by AndThereSheGoes
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Good crossover fun. Charlie Bradbury(Supernatural) meets Felicity Smoak(Arrow).


This was SO the last time Charlie would be doing a "small" favor for Sam and Dean.

Even though there were no monsters to be involved - Dean had pinky promised her, and even swore over her first edition, signed copy of _The Hobbit_ , much to his chagrin - sneaking into Queen Consolidated and hacking into some F. Smoak's computer was NOT a small favor. It was actually quite a large favor and turning out to be pretty fracking difficult.

 _F. Smoak . . . Probably some guy named Fred. Who names their child Fred any more?_ Well this Fred had some serious protection and firewalls on his computer. Serious enough that Charlie couldn't do it remotely, she had to once again sneak into some high rise and risk her neck. But Sam had pulled the 'W.W.H.G.D.?' and she just couldn't let Hermione down.

Charlie plugged in the gun shaped flash drive that Dean had given to her as a gift yesterday and let it start working its pre-programmed magic and spun to look out the window and over the city. She'd only been to Starling City once before, for a Comic Con. She smirked remembering a particularly beautiful and hands-on Slave Princess Leia, but her smile fell when she remembered the drinking and tattoo that resulted from said drinking. She sighed aloud and thought, _Oh Comic Cons, how I miss you._

A beep from F. Smoak's computer had her spinning back around. "Aha! _Fred, you are no match for me!_ " Charlie said in a deep, masculine whisper and raised a clenched fist in the air. " _Your data will be mine! Muahahah!_ "

Then the screen went black and the words " _You'll have to try harder than that . . ._ " popped up. The word " _harder_ " started blinking in and out, mocking her. Charlie's face fell and she slowly brought her hand back down. She glared at the computer and said, "Touche Fred."

An elevator dinged just outside Fred's office and almost made Charlie jump out of the chair. _Frack!_ Charlie screamed in her head and slid down underneath the desk because the unmistakable sound of heels clicking on the floor was getting closer. _Frack, frack, frack. THINK Charlie!_

Fred's office door opened and the heels entered the room with a woman muttering angrily under her breath. "Trying to hack _me_ , huh? Well, nice try buddy. No one is getting past my firewalls."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. _Fred was a woman?_ Then she ducked her head and shut her eyes tight and wished more than ever that she could apparate. The heels stopped suddenly and the woman said, "Well, this is a first."

Charlie opened one eye and found very red, very high, and very pointy heels in front of her. She followed the shoes up and found beautifully toned calves and thighs under a hot pink dress. She opened her other eye and kept looking up. The hot pink dress hugged the woman's body like it was hand tailored for her. Charlie looked up into the woman's face and found lips painted in bright red lipstick, an extremely cute button nose and blue eyes framed by red and pink rectangular glasses. Her hair was bleach blonde and in a neat, high ponytail. And Charlie was officially in love.

Okay maybe lust.

F. Smoak, was most definitely a woman. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Charlie still on the ground, then made a pointed look to her computer with the gun flash drive still plugged in.

Charlie smiled weakly up at her, and then started to stand, holding her hands up because there was no way she was getting out of this building not in handcuffs. She expected the woman to immediately call security, but instead, she was staring at the gun flash drive like she recognized it. Charlie thought that unlikely. Dean said it was special made, it was an exact replica of the colt he carried, down to the ivory grip.

"Where did you get that?" she asked and pointed to the flash drive.

"Uhh, my friend gave it to me . . ."

The blonde pursed her lips and closed her eyes. "And does this friend happen to be named Dean?"

"How . . .? How did you know that?"

She just shook her head and started dialing a number on her phone with more force than necessary and then put it on speaker and held it up. The caller I.D. showed just one name: Dean.

The ring only sounded once before it was answered with two sets of cackling laughter.

Charlie dropped her "I surrender" hands when her brain finally registered what was going on. "Those _friggin'_ assholes!"

Dean's voice came through the phone, he sounded as if he'd laughed so hard he started crying. " _Oh, man. I'm sorry ladies,"_ he said without sounding sorry at all and then fell into another fit of laughter.

Sam's voice popped up next, a little more controlled. " _We thought it was about time you two met."_ And then he started laughing again.

"Let me guess? Charlie Bradbury?" the woman asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded and asked, "Felicity? Felicity Smoak?" She nodded. Charlie scrunched her hands into fist and shook them. "Dammit, they never told me your last name, or else. . ."

Felicity took over, shaking her head, "Or else this would have never worked."

Sam and Dean were still laughing over the phone. Charlie could make out a "Dude, that was so awesome! Best idea we've ever had!" and a "Oh, man, I can't stop laughing!" in between cackles. She grabbed the phone and said with venom, "Listen up, you orks! You just made the biggest mistake of your lives." She looked at Felicity and gave her the most mischievous smile she had. "Between the two of us, we can have both your pictures and location on every criminal database in the world in under ten minutes. FBI, CIA, ATF, Interpol . . . _all of them._ Friggin' nerf herders!"

Felicity's scowl turned up into a smile that matched Charlie's and she grabbed the phone. "Or worse. We can have your pictures, location, phone numbers, and brand new _very flattering_ profiles up on every dating site there is, _including_ the gay ones, in under five minutes! And when I say _flattering_ profiles, don't think we'll be posting about your guy's pretty green eyes!" She looked at Charlie and said, "I don't know about you, Charlie, but I can get quite creative when _I'm pissed off._ "

The laughing had ceased after Charlie's threat, but the phone was dead silent after Felicity's.

Dean coughed, then cleared his throat and said quietly, "Uh, yup. Sorry ladies. . ." They didn't reply, so after a few seconds Dean asked, "Hey, Charlie? Uh, can you bring that flash drive back? It was a gift from Felicity."

Felicity pressed 'End' without saying anything.


End file.
